The present disclosure relates to cognitive computing, and more specifically, to data-driven acquisitions of merchandise based on cognitive models.
Much of the recent progress in commerce (particularly commerce on the Internet) is often attributed to the backed analytics enabled by the platform, which helps to understand market demand and allows managers to fine-tune their offerings to better suit customer needs and desires. One of the fastest growing segments of commerce today involve fashion apparel, including accessories, footwear, clothing, jewelry, and the like. Apparel item sales are a highly personalized category of commerce, and typically involve very low conversion rates along with high return rates. Vendors are simply unable to customize their offerings to each individual customer due to the low conversion rates and highly personalized nature of the purchase. Systems and methods to cognitively analyze and classify apparel items in a quantitative manner are needed. Further, improved methods to acquire merchandise for retail based on cognitive analysis are desired.